


Where the Land meets the Sky

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, wwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Destiel fanfic. Cas is an injured war veteran pilot. Dean is a farmer who takes him in. Set in post WWI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> It is not going to be completely historically accurate unfortunately. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and a new one will be posted soon.

"Choo! Choo!" The train whistle cut through Castiel's thoughts. He peered out the window, at the station. He was looking for a man called Dean Winchester. The man who had offered his services to his country by taking in a wounded soldier. Cas was the wounded soldier.

He had been in the air force, a pilot. A fighter place in the great war. After Cas' plane had been hit he had been pinned under the twisted metal. It was a single fighter plane, and there was no one to come for Cas. And yet, somehow Cas had managed to crawl out. His leg was bleeding, but he managed to bind it with his coat. A rescue plane had found him four hours later, and he was immediately rushed to a hospital. Castiel's right leg was broken, but would heal. His left leg, however, was twisted and broken beyond belief. By the time Cas was out of the hospital, nearly a year later, the war was over. And Cas had learned how to walk again. His right leg was completely healed, and his left leg, though twisted oddly, was healed enough that he could use it so long as he had a cane. All Cas had ever done was piloting, and with his twisted leg and no other means to support himself, a man, a farmer was taking him in. Cas had no clue how he'd help with a farm. He had never been on one and to be in a place so untouched by the war . . . Cas didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Farmers and their sons hadn't been drafted because food was needed for the war. So what would Mr. Winchester think of a broken pilot? 

Shaking himself back to the present, Cas grabbed his cane and stood up. He reached up to the luggage container and removed his one small bag. That bag had everything Cas owned in the world. Limping down the aisle, people turned away, avoiding him. Cas was used to that. He was just another reminder of the war they were all trying to forget. No one offered to help as Castiel hobbled down the steps and onto the station. He clutched his bag. He had no idea what Dean Winchester looked like, so finding him in a crowd would be hard. Heck, finding him at all would be hard. Cas hoped Mr. Winchester could find him. He wasn't exactly hard to miss. Twisted leg, old tan coat, dark hair and blue eyes, he assumed Mr. Winchester would find him. 

However, Cas was waiting at the station for ten minutes before Mr. Winchester showed up. The station had mostly cleared by then. Cas' leg was starting to hurt when he saw a man, younger than he had thought Mr. Winchester would be, looking a few years under Cas' own thirty-four. 

"Are you Officer Castiel Novak?" The young man asked. "I'm Dean Winchester." Cas nodded. Mr. Winchester held out his hand to shake before he realized Cas' arms were full. He dropped it. Cas was at least glad to see Mr. Winchester wasn't put off by Cas. For he was handsome and young and full of life. And yet he was talking to Cas, this hurt broken thing. 

"My car's over here. Do you want me to carry your bag?" Mr. Winchester asked Cas. Cas liked that, not just taking his bag, not just assuming Cas could handle it. He asked, and Cas hadn't been asked anything expect how his leg felt in a long time. 

"No thank you, I've got it Mr. Winchester." Cas smiled a half smile at the man as they walked to his car. 

Mr. Winchester looked startled. "Oh, Dean. Just call me Dean." He glanced back at Cas, directing him to put his bag in the back. 

"Then you must call me Cas, if I am to call you by your given name so early in our acquaintance." 

"Uh. Okay, sure." Dean said. He got into the driver's seat of his model T and Cas awkwardly climbed into the passenger side. He looked for a place to put the cane. Finally he just jammed in between his legs. Dean started the car and drove down the road. 

"It's gonna be about an hour till we get to my farm. Do you mind if I sing?" Cas couldn't care less what Dean did, but he only said, "I don't mind." 

Dean began to half hum, half sing some rock song and Cas peered out the window. He did not feel like talking, as nice as Dean seemed, Cas wasn't a talker. Thus they passed the drive in silence, except for Dean's humming and occasional song. 

Cas was trying to figure this man out. Taking in a solider was not something it seemed like he'd do. "May I ask you why you are taking me in?" Castiel asked at a break in the singing. 

Dean looked startled again. "Question for a question." 

"Alright." Cas said. 

Dean glanced him. "I'm taking you in because so many ignore the ones who fought in this war. And I didn't have to fight, so I feel like I should do something." 

Cas nodded. A good reason, he supposed. "So why do you talk so formally? Did you have to in the army?" 

Cas titled his head to the side. "I believe that is just something I do, the way I was raised to speak." 

"Okay." Dean said. "You can ask a question now you know." 

"I can not think of anything I desire to know. Except what would I do on a farm. I have never worked on a farm." 

"Well, you can learn to feed chickens and deal with farm cats and dogs, and make sure the house doesn't go to ruin when Jess and Adam don't come over." 

"I can cook." Cas says. Dean chuckled. "So can I, but thanks."

Cas though for a moment. "Who are Jess and Adam, your wife and son?" Dean smiled fondly, and laughed a little. "No, Jessica is my brother Sam's wife. And Adam is our younger brother." Dean grinned as he talked about his family. "Adam lives with Sam and Jess, but he comes and helps me with the farm a lot. Jess needs to get him out of her hair while she takes care of the little ones." 

Cas felt a stab of jealousy for this man's happy family. But some should be happy in this world. "You have nieces or nephews?" Cas asked. 

"Two nieces, Mary and Jo." Dean said. "What about you, Cas? Any family?" 

"My family and I are not . . . close." Cas said. 

"Oh, right sorry." Dean said. "I should have thought if you had family that was close you would- er be with them." Dean looked ashamed. 

"Don't worry about it, Dean. I enjoy hearing about your family." Cas smiled to prove the point. They turned into a drive and pulled up at a farm house. It was old, but well taken care of, painted a cheerful yellow. There was a barn a little farther out, and after that, fields. To the very far left, Cas thought he could see another house. "Is that your brother's farm?" He asked. 

Dean nodded. "Used to be one whole farm, the Campbell's farm. My mother inherited it, and when she and my dad died, they split it between Sam, Adam and I. Since Adam was pretty young then, Sam and I work his share and he helps us. When he's old enough he'll probably take it and settle down, get married. After you get settled, we'll head to Sam's for supper, if that's all right." 

It sounded very pleasant to Cas. "That sounds lovely, Dean."


	2. Family Time

Dean led Cas to a room up the stairs. "Sorry, about the stairs. There aren't any bedrooms on the ground floor." Dean said. 

Castiel looked around the room. "It's fine. It's a lovely room, Dean. Thank you." He set his bag on the bed, then turned to Dean. "I will unpack later. May we head to your brother's house?" 

"Yeah, sure." Dean said. "Do you mind walking?" Cas shook his head. Inside he was terrified. He was already meeting the boy's family? And having supper with them? "Dean, I haven't sat down and had supper with a family in years. I might act wrong." 

Dean shook his head. "Cas, you'll be fine." 

Cas sighed. "I am not sure about that, but thank you, Dean." There was no more time as they had arrived at the house. Dean knocked on the door. "Sam? Jess?" 

The door was opened by a young man with brown hair. He embraced Dean. "Dean! Hey!" Dean grinned, pulling away from his brother to wave at Cas. "Sam, this is Cas. Cas, this is my brother, Sam." 

Sam smiled and extended his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, sir." Sam said, shaking Cas' hand when it was given to him. 

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home." Cas said as he and Dean were waved in. It was meant as much for Sam as it was for Dean. He was relieved that no one was wincing at his leg. Of course, Dean must have told his family that the soldier he was taking in had a damaged leg. He stepped gingerly in to the house, newer and smaller than Dean's, but just as nice. A young blonde woman was standing in the kitchen. She smiled at Cas when she saw him. 

"I'm Jess." She said, holding out her hand. Cas shook it. "Cas, nice to meet you." 

She turned to call, "Mary! Jo! We have a guest." Two little girls, one about five or six, the other probably seven. A boy, in his late teens appeared behind them. "Adam." He held his hand out to Cas, looking at him slightly wearily. Cas wasn't surprised. The boy was young and there was a stranger in his house. Cas took his hand, and shook it, then turned to the little girls. 

"Hello," He said, smiling at them, and kneeling down to be closer to there height. The older girl, Mary, glared at him. Jo however, came running to him. "Hello," She said, grinning. "I'm Jo! My full name's Joanna Beth but everyone calls me Jo." 

Cas grinned at the onslaught, though he could see Dean, Jess and Sam were all worried at how he would take it. He didn't mind at all. "Well, my full name is Castiel but everyone calls me Cas." He said. 

"Cas?" She asked. "What's wrong with your leg?" 

Every adult in the room barring Cas flinched. Cas had been expecting the question. She was young. He smiled. "I was in an accident." 

Jo peered at the cane. "Is that why you use a grandpa stick?" Castiel couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Yes, indeed." 

Jess intervened at that point, hurrying over to her daughter. "Jo, honey, why don't you help me set the table?" She asked, shooting Cas an apologetic look. Cas merely smiled. 

Jo gripped Cas' hand. "Will you help, Cas?" 

"If your mother doesn't mind, I will." Jess smiled at him. "Thanks, Cas." At this point, even Adam was smiling. Mary was still a little shy, but she smiled at Cas and said hello. Sam was grinning, and Dean- Dean looked so happy and amazed. Cas grinned to himself. He had passed the test. 

 

Supper was delicious. Cas told Jess that was the best meal he had had in years, and she blushed and smiled. Dean couldn't believe it. He was amazing with Jo and Mary, to Sam he talked in his own quiet but passionate way of books. There were a few close misses that night, such as when Jo asked about his leg, and Adam asked about the war. Cas stiffened a bit at the war question, but Dean had changed the subject. It had worked. Already Sam, Jess and the rest loved Cas. Cas was clearly overwhelmed, but happy. He didn't show a ton of emotions, but Dean could tell. The way his blue eyes lit up. The way that pink mouth turned up at the side. Of all the wounded soldiers Dean could have gotten, he was sure Cas was the best. 

Dean shook his head. Having a man like Cas was going to prove hard for Dean. Because Dean wasn't going to give in to his- feelings. The way he felt about men, the way he was supposed to feel about women. He had not given in for all this time, but with Cas here, well- but Cas was his friend. Somehow, and Dean never made friends that fast. Cas wasn't the young farmhand Dean's father, John had caught him with. Dean shuddered at the memory. Besides, he wasn't going to fall in love with Cas. He didn't fall in love with every man he ever met. And he wouldn't fall in love with Cas. That was wrong. 

Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped I would get to add to this before I left again, but I didn't. I'm really sad about that, as there is so much I want to do with this story. So there will be more, in about a week. I don't know if anyone reads this, but if you do, more will be here, and it will be more interesting than the intro stuff I've done so far.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued at a later date.


End file.
